hish school musical 2! naruto style!
by MissShenSizzle10
Summary: hsm2! naruto style!
1. what time is it?

Pairs Naru/hina Sasu/saku

High School Musical 2

Naruto Style

_**Chapter 1 What time is it?**_

**Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of his basketball team and class were sitting at their desks on the last day of school listening to their teacher blabber on about how "exciting" the school year was. It was the last ten minutes of the last day of school and Sasuke thought he was going to fall asleep until he heard is best friend and teammate whispering over and over again "summer…summer…summer". Sasuke started to hear the rest of the class go and he turned around and his girlfriend that he met earlier that year, Sakura Haruno, looked at him and sighed happily "summer". Sasuke did not join in but closed his eyes and put his head down as the bell rang to end the school year. Everyone jumped up threw their papers as Sasuke sat on his desk. The now almost senior students broke out into song.**

_Naruto:_

_Come on!_

_The students:_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Its our vacation!_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it out loud!_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives!_

_Anticipation!_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Schools out!_

_Scream and shout!_

_Sasuke:_

_Finally summers here,_

_Good to be chillin out._

_I'm off the clock_

_The pressures off!_

_Now my girls what its all about!_

**Sasuke jumped off the desk and started walking to Sakura in the back of the room.**

_Sakura:_

_Ready for some sunshine_

_For my heart to take a chance!_

_I'm here to stay_

_I'm movin' NOWAY_

_Ready for a summer romance!_

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

_Everybody is ready goin' crazy and we're out_

_C'mon let me hear you say it now right now!_

_The students:_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Its our vacation!_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it out loud!_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives!_

_Anticipation!_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Schools out!_

_Scream and shout!_

_Ino:_

_Goodbye to rules, no summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop  
So education vacation  
And the party never has to stop_

_Shikamaru:_

_We've got things to do, we'll see you soon  
And we're really gonna miss you all  
Goodbye to you and you_

_Ino:_

_And you and you_

_Shikamaru and Ino:_

_Bah Bye till next Fall_

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

_Everybody is ready goin' crazy and we're out_

_C'mon let me hear you say it now right now!_

_CHORUS:_

_The students:_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Its our vacation!_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it out loud!_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives!_

_Anticipation!_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time!_

_Schools out!_

_Scream and shout!_

**Sasuke and Sakura walk down the stairs to the doors holding hands.**

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

_No more waking up at 6 a.m.  
Cause now the time is all our own  
enough already, we're waiting come on let's go  
Out of control_

_Alright  
Everybody_

_Sasuke:_

_come on!_

_Everybody (including Sasuke/Sakura and Ino/ Shika and all the other students):_

_  
School's pride, let's show it  
We're champions and we know it  
Wildcats, are the best  
Red white and gold  
When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one, we proved it  
Let's live it up, party down  
That's what the summer's all about_

_Chorus:_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_What time is it?  
Summer time is finally here  
lets celebrate  
wanna hear you loud and clear now  
School's out  
We can stay as late as we want to  
It's party time  
now we can do whatever we wanna do  
Students:_

_what time is it?  
I ts summertime  
we loving it  
C'mon and say again now  
what time is it?  
Its party time  
Go say it loud  
Time of our lives_

_Yeah!_

**Everyone was so excited, it was finally the last day of school. They thought it was a time to relax, and get summer jobs. Little did they know, that the hardest problem Sasuke and Sakura would have to face, was breaking up.**


	2. ino needs fabulous

_**Chapter 2 Ino needs fabulous**_

**Sasuke, Sakura, and the wildcat basketball team were having a small party at Sasuke's house along with their head coach, coach Kakashi Hatake. **

**Meanwhile up at the summer relaxation cabin with a pool, a spa, a golf course, a sports complex and just paradise that Ino's parents owned Ino was making a plan to get Sasuke. She walked up to the man they hired to be the one in charge, Iruka. "IRUKA GO ON WITH THE PLAN! HIRE HIM! HE'S LOOKING FOR A JOB YES?! WELL CALL HIM NOW!" He did what Ino said immediately. What was she planning?**

**At Sasuke's house the phone rang and Sasuke answered it "hello? Oh….yea! that would be great! Thank you so much! Thank Ino for me. Well, I can work there. Only under one condition…"**

**Ino was sitting by the pool in her chair and was talking about how the plan was absolutely fabulous, and she needed fabulous. She broke out in song.**

_Ino:_

_Its out with the old, and in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

_Those days in my shades, the whole world according to muaaaa_

_Excuse me?_

**She pushes Shikamaru away from her**

_Thank you…_

_Iced tea and imported from England,_

_Life guards and imported from Spain_

_Towels and imported from Turkey_

_And Turkey and imported from maieaeain_

_Shika and Ino:_

_We're gonna relax and renew_

_Ino:_

_You…go…do!_

_I want fabulous!_

_That is my simple request!_

_All things fabulous!_

_Bigger and better than this!_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along!_

_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

**She pointed to someone**

_Fetch me my Jimmy Chu flip flops_

**She points to another person**

_Where is my pink prada tote?_

**Again…**

_I need my tiffany hair band_

_Then I can go for a flooooooat_

_Shika/Ino:_

_A Summer like never before.._

_Ino:_

_I…want…MORE!_

_Shika:_

_She wants fabulous! _

_That is her simple request._

_All things fabulous!_

_Bigger and better than this._

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along._

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool!_

_Ino:_

_Eww_

_Shika:_

_Fabulous splash!_

_Ino:_

_Read my lips_

_Shika:_

_Fabulous parties even_

_FABULOUS TRASH!_

_Fabulous fashion and fabulous bling!_

_Ino:_

_Yea!_

_Shika:_

_She's gotta have fabulous everything!_

_Ino/Shika:_

_Nothing to discuss!_

_Everythings got to be perfect!_

_Ino:_

_For ME!_

_Shika:_

_She wants fabulous! _

_That is her simple request._

_All things fabulous!_

_Bigger and better than this._

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along._

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Ino:_

**Looks at thing people are offering her**

_This won't do.._

_That's a bore…_

_That's INSULTING! I need more.._

_I need I need.._

_I need I need_

_I need I need…_

_I need faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabulouuuuuusssssss_

_Shika:_

_She wants fabulous! _

_That is her simple request._

_All things fabulous!_

_Bigger and better than this._

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along._

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong_

**Sasuke walks in through the gate alone at first**

_Ino:_

_I like what I see..i like it a lot.._

_Its absolutely fabulous!_

**She takes off her sunglasses and slowly walks towards him**

_Absolutly.._

**She sees Sakura go onto the life guard post as his teammates follow up behind Sasuke and stops walking**

_NOT!_

**Someone ran past Ino causing her to fall I the pool. Ino obviously in shock was panicking. Sakura jumped in and grabbed her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ino screamed. Sakura shrugged and said "I'm the new life guard." Ino screamed as Shikamaru pulled her out and handed her a towel. She went to Iruka. "I TOLD YOU TO HIRE ONLY SASUKE UCHIHA NOT THE ENTIRE KONOHA HIGH STUDENT BODY!" Iruka flinched, "well, Sasuke had conditions, if I didn't hire them; he wouldn't come so I had to." Ino sighed "fine then I guess we'll just have to figure out another plan. Go explain the rules to them and their positions. Shikamaru and I will be at the pool thinking of another plan. "Very well…" He mumbled "your highness…" She turned and walked away angrily.**


	3. work this out

_**Chapter 3 we'll work this out**_

**Sasuke and the others except for Sakura gathered in the kitchen as they waited for Iruka. He entered the room with a frown. "Alright listen up! The rules here are very strict and will be taken very seriously! Three strikes and your out! Do you understand?" everyone gave him a nod. "Very good, now for the positions first. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki will be our waiters." He handed them white aprons and the uniform. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other as if saying 'oh shit'. Iruka gave everyone else their positions. "Now, as I said before the rules are strict, but they are very manageable and simple. You must always be here on time in the kitchen ready to go at 8 Am every morning Monday through Friday. You are aloud to be early but If I catch you one minute late you will be written up and it will count as a strike. You must never socialize with anyone but your workers. You may not make any contact with the costumer except for taking their orders, if they talk to you first, or if they like the food and would like to speak with our chef." He explained the rest of the rules and everyone started looking at Sasuke angrily. "Now that you know the rules and everything…GET TO WORK!" everyone jumped and pretended to work. When Iruka finally left Sakura walked in to change her shift while everyone gathered around Sasuke looking angry as Naruto spoke up. "Look what you've gotten us into!!" Sakura heard the angry Naruto and rushed over to sasuke. "I didn't know Ino was a member here ok?? If I had known I wouldn't have accepted!" Sasuke screamed back. Naruto rolled his eyes "that's not what I meant! This is the stupidest job ever!" Sasuke looked at him angrily "listen you jerk! If you haven't noticed we get 500$ a month! We'll have at least $1,000 by the end of the summer! And I'm sure you'll be fine! You're not gonna melt!" Naruto broke out into song.**

_Naruto:_

_How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?_

_Hinata (not shy in this):_

_I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a CREEP!_

_Neji:_

_Do you have the ingredients to make this summer sweet??_

_Ten-Ten:_

_Well, I got rags instead of riches!_

_Kiba:_

_And all these dirty dishes!_

_Sasuke:_

_Just wish I haaaaadd three wisheeeesss_

_Sakura:_

_Ok guys break it up_

_Sasuke:_

_We've got to work, work, work this out_

_We'll make things right_

_The suuun will shine_

_If we work, work, they'll be no doubt_

_We can still save the summerrr_

_If we work this out._

_Naruto:_

_Dude? What have you gotten us into??_

_Sasuke:_

_Come on we can TOTALLY turn this thing around!_

_Naruto:_

_I'd rather face a seven footer straight up in the post!_

_Hinata:_

_Yea! Its better than standing here burnin' someones toast._

_Neji:_

_I can deal with Ino but this ain't worth the stress_

_Neji/Ten Ten:_

_Maybe theres a better way to fix this ungrateful mess?_

_Sasuke:_

_We're a champion team, a well oiled machine _

**He got down on his knees and motioned everyone towards him**

_And we faced tougher problems than this_

_I know it's a grind, but I'm sure we can find_

_A way to have fun_

_While we GET THIS JOB DOOONNEE!_

_We've got to work, work, to work this out_

_We'll make things right_

**Sakura joins in…**

_The sunn will shine if we work, work, _

_They'll be no doubt_

_If we all come togetherrr_

_We can work this out_

_Naruto:_

_LETS WORK IT!_

**Everyone danced around the room making a beat with pots and pans then everything went quiet as Sakura carefully made a little beat gently hitting the hanging wine glasses and then grabbed Sasuke's hands.**

_Sasuke:_

_Tell me what you want._

_Sakura:_

_Tell me what you need_

_Hinata:_

_A little bit of sugar?_

_Ten-Ten:_

_A little bit of butter?_

_Neji:_

_It's the perfect recipe_

_Everybody:_

_PAYDAY!_

_Kiba:_

_It'll taste so sweet!_

_Everybody:_

_PAYDAY!_

_Neji:_

_Good enough to eat!_

_Kiba:_

_Go see a motion picture.._

_Hinata:_

_Hit the mall with all my sisters…_

_Lee:_

_Get jiggy with the mix and mixers…_

_Temari:_

_Get jiggy with the music mixers…_

_Naruto:_

_Buy a ride that suits my style…_

_Ten Ten:_

_Lounge around the pool awile…_

**Sasuke grabs onto both of Sakura's hands.**

_Sasuke:_

_Make a date with my favorite girl…_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_We got it made!_

_Everyone:_

_Ohhhh we gotta work, work, to work this out_

_We'll make things right_

_The sun will shine if we_

_Work, work they'll be no doubt_

_We can still save the summerrr_

_If we work this outt_

_Sasuke:_

_We'll work it_

_Gotta work it_

_Work this out!_

**Everyone cheered as Iruka came in. "THIS IS A RESTURANT NOT A LOUNGE! GET TO WORK!" Everyone started their jobs. This was the start of something they have never faced before in their lives.**


	4. you are the music in me

_**Chapter 4 you are the music in me**_

**During their lunch break, Sasuke, Ten Ten and Sakura went into the piano room. "Ok guys, well since you're a couple, I decided to make a song that you can sing." Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them. "yea…sorry…Ten Ten, I'm a sports star and you saw what happened last time. I'm not a singer at all ok?" He turned to walk out but Sakura grabbed him by the hand. "Please Sasuke, I can't sing this alone…" Sasuke saw her sad face and went back to standing next to her looking at the music sheet. Ten Ten started singing, starting the song.**

_Ten Ten:_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yea…_

_You are the music in me._

_You know the words once upon a time, make you listen_

_Theres a reason…_

**Sakura joins in…**

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Your harmony, to melody_

_Its echoing inside my head a…_

_Sakura:_

_Single voice_

_Sasuke:_

_Single voice_

_Sakura:_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread…_

_Sasuke:_

_Mmmm you're pullin' me._

_Sakura:_

_Oh when I hear my favorite song,_

_I know that we belong_

_Sasuke:_

_Oh you are the music in me,_

_Yea its livin' in all f us_

_Ten ten:_

_And its brought us here because…_

_Sasuke:_

_Because you-_

_Ten ten/Sasuke:_

_Are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Sasuke:_

_oh_

_Sasuke/sakura:_

_Na na na na_

_Sasuke:_

_Yea yea yea_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_You are the music in me_

_Sakura:_

_Its like I knew you before we met_

_Sasuke:_

_Before we met_

_Sakura:_

_Can't explain it_

_Sasuke:_

_Ohhhh_

_Sakura:_

_There's no name_

_Sasuke:_

_No name for it_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_Sasuke:_

_And it was easy_

_Cause you see the real me_

_Sasuke/Sakura/ten ten:_

_Cause I am, you understand_

_And that's more that I've ever known_

_Sakura:_

_To hear your voice_

_Sasuke:_

_Hear your voice_

_Sakura:_

_Above the noise_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Oh I know…_

_Sakura:_

_You're singing to me!_

**Their friends hear singing and walk into the room and look at Sasuke and Sakura holding onto eachother and singing**

_Sakura:_

_When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong_

_Sasuke:_

_Oh you are the music in me_

_Sakura:_

_Yea its livin' in all of us_

_Sasuke:_

_And its brought us hear because_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing _

_Sasuke:_

_We have the power to sing what we feel_

_Sakura:_

_What we feel_

_Sasuke:_

_Connected to be_

_Sakura:_

_Can't keep me all inside!_

_Friends:_

_Na na na na_

_Sakura:_

_Oh yea_

_Friends:_

_Na na na na_

_Sasuke:_

_Yea yea yea_

_Friends:_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Sakura:_

_Oh yeaa_

_Friends:_

_Na na na na_

_Ten ten:_

_Oh yea_

_Friends:_

_Na na na na_

_Friends/Sasuke/Sakura/ten ten:_

_You are the music in me_

_Friends:_

_Oh when I hear my favorite song_

_Sasuke:_

_Favorite song_

_Friends:_

_I know that we belong_

_Sakura:_

_We belong_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Oh you are the music in me…_

_Sasuke:_

_Yea…_

**Sakura and Sasuke's noses touch as everyone cheers.**


	5. strike 1

_**Chapter 5 the date, strike 1**_

**Sasuke and Sakura were talking about how work was going for each of them when Sasuke changed the subject. "So uh…Sakura I was wondering if we could have a date out in the golf course tonight, I got promoted to be a golf teacher there so I can get there for free." Sakura was trying to keep them out of trouble and protested "but Sasuke, we're not supposed to be out on the golf course during brake!" Sasuke put a finger to her lips "shhhh don't tell anyone, we can sneak in there for half an hour without any interruptions. Please? What could happen?" Sakura put his hand down and looked at him worried "if you say so…" Sasuke smiled "great, see you at 1". Sasuke and Sakura walked away from eachother. Sasuke feeling happy and confident, and Sakura feeling worried and scared. **

**At 1 PM they met up at the golf course by the little pond there. "oh my gosh, Sasuke this is beautiful" Sakura said as she saw the Uchiha sitting on a picnic blanket in front of the pond. The raven haired Uchiha smiled "I'm glad you like it sweetheart". She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "come on lets eat I'm hungry" Sakura said to him. Sasuke agreed and they began eating in silence.**

**Meanwhile, Iruka was looking at some of the security cameras and saw Sasuke and Sakura eating at the golf course. "breaking the rules huh? Well iyour little 'date' will end withy you two very wet."**

**Back at the golf course, Sasuke and Sakura finished eating. They sat in silence as Sakura spoke up "so Sasuke, I uh...haven't been able to uh-" Sasuke cut her off "I know Sakura". They started moving closer together and their lips were about to touch…**

**Iruka turned on the sprinklers to where Sasuke and Sakura were…**

**They were about to kiss when the sprinklers turned on and they both jumped up and started running around laughing. Iruka walked over to them and they noticed immediately and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm as if for dear life. Iruka looked at the wet teenagers angrily as the sprinklers turned off. "So, miss Haruno, Mr. Uchiha, I had no idea you were dating. Well, you're not aloud to have your 'dates' at the golf course even if it is beautiful." He put a check next to each of their names on his clipboard. "That's one strike for both of you…". Sakura looked down sadly as Sasuke walked in front of him before he could go away and grabbed his collar. "ITS NOT HER FAULT! ITS MINE! SHE DOESN'T NEED THAT! TAKE IT OFF! NOW! GIVE ME TWO STRIKES IF YOU HAVE TO!" Iruka pushed him off as Sakura pulled Sasuke "Sasuke please don't do this! Its ok really!" Iruka looked at him angrily "I can't take it away Mr. Uchiha, but if you grab me like that again I'll fire you with no hesitation!" he walked away and Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I'm so sorry…" Sakura kissed him on the cheek "its ok Sasuke…its ok"**


	6. i don't danceand trouble

_**Chapter 6 trouble with Ino, and I don't dance**_

**They were all working in the kitchen when Iruka came in. Uzumaki, Uchiha come here! They both walked over quickly and looked at each other nervously. Iruka looked at the two and said "Uzumaki, you have to serve to Ino and her parents and some pro golf players. They are interested in talking to Sasuke about something. Uchiha, you put these on and go to the table and sit next to Ino." Iruka handed him a fancy suit with a tie and pointed for him to go to the restaurant where everyone is waiting. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he walked out. **

**At the table, Naruto had taken, and served everyone's orders and was eavesdropping on the conversation. At first ino lied about Sasuke being her boyfriend. Sasuke didn't want to make a scene. So he went along with it, still avoiding kissing her, For he had not yet kissed his real girlfriend yet. When Ino told his parents that he had a great singing voice, her mother asked Sasuke if he would sing with her in the talent show coming up. "Please Sasuke?" Ino said giving him the puppy face. Sasuke looked at her then back at her parents then said "s-sure" Ino asked him to promise and then he got really nervous and said "p-promise". Ino leaned against him and Sasuke watched Naruto shake his head and walk away.**

**The next day, both the baseball game AND Sasuke's and Ino's rehearsal were going on. The baseball game was first but Sasuke couldn't show his face now. When Ino told Shikamaru that Sasuke was singing with her instead, he was devastated. He kept saying **_**what's so special about him anyway???**_** In his head. Sakura ran into him on her way over to the game. "Oh Shikamaru, hi! W-what's wrong?" Shikamaru explained it to her and she grabbed his arm "come on, play the game!" She pulled Shikamaru over to the baseball game where he played against Naruto. While at the same time, convince Naruto to do the talent show and beat Ino and Sasuke.**

_Everyone:_

_Hey oh play ball!_

_Hey batta batta hey batta batta SWING!_

_Naruto:_

_I got to just do my thing_

**He steps in the batters box**

_Everyone:_

_Hey batta batta hey batta batta SWING!_

_Naruto:_

_Yea_

_Shikamaru (on the pitchers mound):_

_I'm sure that its almost the same, baseball, dancin' same game its easy step up to the plate_

_Start swingin'_

_Naruto:_

_I wanta play ball now that's all_

_That's what I do_

_And its no dance that you can show me _

_Yea_

_Shikamaru's team:_

_You never know…_

_Naruto:_

_I know…_

_Shika's team:_

_Cause you never tried…_

_Naruto:_

_Theres just one little thing that stops me everytime yea_

_Shika:_

_Come on!_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance!_

_Shika:_

_I know you can_

_Naruto:_

_Not a chance no!_

**Shikamaru does the moon walk a couple times**

_Shika:_

_If I can do this well you can do that_

_Naruto:_

_But I don't dance_

_Shika:_

_Hit it out of the park!_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance_

_Shika:_

_I say you can_

_Naruto:_

_Not a chance no side from you and swingin' on the dance floor I don't dance no!_

_Shikamaru:_

_Side from you and swingin' on the dance floor_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance noooo_

_All:_

_Hey batta batta hey batta batta swing!_

_Naruto:_

_I got to just do my thing_

_All:_

_Hey batta batta hey batta batta swing!_

_Yea yea yea _

_Shikamaru (pitchers mound):_

_1 down and your up to bat, bases loaded do your dance its easy take you best shot just hit it_

_Naruto:_

_I wanna know what it takes playin' my game so you best think that pitch your gonna throw me_

_I'll show you how I swing!!_

_Shikamaru's team:_

_You never know…_

_Naruto:_

_I know…_

_Shika's team:_

_Cause you never tried…_

_Naruto:_

_Theres just one little thing that stops me everytime yea_

_Shika:_

_Come on!_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance!_

_Shika:_

_I know you can_

_Naruto:_

_Not a chance no!_

_Shika:_

_If I can do this well you can do that_

_Naruto:_

_But I don't dance_

_Shika:_

_Hit it out of the park!_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance_

_Shika:_

_I say you can_

_Naruto:_

_Not a chance no side from you and swingin' on the dance floor I don't dance no!_

_Shikamaru:_

_Move back tuck it in take a chance_

_Swing around turn around do the dance._

_Naruto:_

_I wanna play BALL not DANCE HALL_

_I'm making a TRIPLE not a CURTAIN CALL_

**Shikamaru steps into the batters box and Naruto goes to the pitchers mound**

_Shikamaru:_

_I can prove it to ya cause you know its true that I can swing I can bring it to the diamond too_

_Naruto:_

_You're talkin' a lot_

_Show me whatcha got_

**Naruto pitches it and Shika hits a homerun**

_Shika/Naruto:_

_STOP_

_SWINGGGGG_

**When he gets into home they all cheer a little around with the bats and gloves and such…**

_Shika:_

_That's what I mean_

_Naruto:_

_That's how ya swing_

_Shika:_

_You can't dance that I don't believe!_

_I say you can!_

_Naruto:_

_I know I can't!_

_Shika/Naruto:_

_I DON'T DANCEEEEE!_

**They dance around with the bats and gloves and such…**

_Shika:_

_You can do it atta boy atta boy_

_Shika:_

_Come on!_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance!_

_Shika:_

_I know you can_

_Naruto:_

_Not a chance no!_

_Shika:_

_If I can do this well you can do that_

_Naruto:_

_But I don't dance_

_Shika:_

_Hit it out of the park!_

_Naruto:_

_I don't dance_

_Shika:_

_I say you can_

_Naruto:_

_Not a chance no side from you and swingin' on the dance floor I don't dance no!_

**Naruto's team won and Shikamaru looked at Sakura as sif disappointed in himself and she ran out to him and hugged him then smiled at him "don't worry! You did awesome! Lets go to the after party!!!" she grabbed his hand and ran.**


	7. you are the music in me dif version

_**Chapter 7 Ino's version of you are the music in me**_

**A fast beat started playing when you see a stage with Sasuke and Ino on it and Ino started singing…**

_Ino:_

_5,6,7,8! Na na na na, na na na na na na na na you are the music in na na na na na na na na na na naaa you are the music in, are the MUSIC in. you know the words once upon a time make you listen theres a reason. You know you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after._

**Sasuke just stands there looking miserable standing at the microphone while Ino is dancing around like a happy child.**

_Sasuke/Ino:_

_You harmony to melody its echoing inside my head_

_Ino:_

_A single voice_

_Sasuke:_

_Above the noise_

_Ino:_

_Like a common thread…sing it to me_

_Sasuke:_

_When I hear my favorite song I know we belong cause youa re the music in me_

_Ino:_

_Its livin' in all of us its here because you are the music in me_

_(Background singers)_

_Ino:_

_Na na na na, na na na na na na na na you are the music in na na na na na na na na na na naaa you are the music in, are the MUSIC in._

_(background singers)_

**Ino bring Sasuke over too a air blower to stand on for effects and he tries to hold down his shirt as it attempts to fly up. Then he goes back to the microphone**

_Sasuke:_

_When I hear my favorite song I know we belong cause youa re the music in me_

_Ino:_

_Its living in all of us its here because you are the music in me me me me me me me me me me me me me me na na na you are the music in na na na na na na na na you are the music in….meeeeeeeee yea yea yeaaaa_

**Sasuke's expression makes him look like he can't believe he's there.**

_Sasuke:_

_Oh yeaaaaa_


	8. gotta go my own way sasuke

_**Chapter 8 after the second date, the big breakup**_

**Sasuke and Sakura had had a second date by the pool and were swimming when they weren't supposed to. Again, Sasuke gets them both another strike. He was only mad at himself, until that one day.**

**Sakura was standing next to Shikamaru on her shift and looking at his new clothes. "You like?" he asked her spinning around. Sakura looked at his clothes that represent Sakura's bathing suit. She clapped and hugged him. "Do you think you can show me that one dance again?" she asked Shikamaru. "Of course" Shikamaru grabbed Sakura's hand and they did a little dance where Sakura ended up twirling into Shikamaru laughing and Sasuke saw them and Shikamaru and Sakura stepped away immediately. "Sasuke i-"**

"**Save it" Sasuke said as he walked away.**

**Later that night Sakura called him to the pool. It was around 11:00 so no one was awake. He snuck out quietly and went over to Sakura and started talking quickly. "Listen Sakura I didn't mean to get you those strike I understand if you're mad at me. And I'm sorry about today! Please forgive me!!! I-" Sakura put a finger up to his mouth to stop him and started to sing.**

_Sakura:_

_Sasuke sigh listen…_

**Sasuke looked at her worried "what's wrong?"**

_Sakura:_

_I gotta say what's on my mind._

_Something bout' us doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged_

_Its so hard to say_

_But I gotta do whats best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

**Sasuke grabbed her shoulders as if begging "no please!" she pulled away gently then san again**

_Sakura:_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall everytime_

_Antoher color turns to grey_

_And its just ot hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today cause I gotta do whats best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand _

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta my own way_

_Sasuke:_

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_Sakura:_

_What about trust?_

_Sasuke:_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you._

_Sakura:_

_What about me??_

_Sasuke:_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Sakura:_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_Ohhh_

_So_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

**Sakura walks away and Sasuke follows her**

_Sasuke:_

_Why do you have to go?_

_Sakura (stops on a bridge as Sasuke hugs her from behind):_

_I just don't belong here I hope you understand_

_Sasuke:_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Sakura:_

_We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now_

_Sasuke:_

_I want you to stay_

**Sakura pulls away and jumps in her mothers car**

_Sakura:_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go…my own way_

_my own wayyy_


	9. bet on it

_**Chapter 9 Bet on It**_

**Sasuke ran away sobbing his heart out when he ran into Naruto. Naruto was not friends with Sasuke anymore because he thought Sasuke was being selfish so Naruto said "watch where you're going!" Sasuke pushed him and went "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto pushed him back and was like "what's your problem??" Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes. All of their friends (not including Ino but Shikamaru was there) came outside to see what was going on and watched them fight Naruto was trying to explain to Sasuke about how he's acting and that he needs to come to there side and not Ino's. "Fine! Ya know what?? I'll just be selfish then! There's nothing to fight for anymore!" and with that Sasuke ran off. **

**On his way to his destination, Ino caught him. "What do you want?" he asked and she said to him "ready to sing with me? You don't need those friends of yours!" and with that he ripped his arm from her grip and ran off towards the golf course.**

**He jumped onto a hill and fell to his knees and sang:**

_Sasuke:_

_Everybody's always talking at me_

**He put his hands on his head**

_Everybody's trying to get in my head_

**he put his hands on his heart and slowly stood up**

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking I need to count on my self instead_

_Background singers:_

_Did you you?_

_Sasuke:_

_Lose yourself to get what you want?_

_Singers:_

_Did you ever…_

_Sasuke:_

_Get on a ride then wanna get off?_

_Singers:_

_Did you ever…_

_Sasuke:_

_Push away the ones you shoulda held close?_

_Did you ever let go?_

_Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_That's who I am_

_I'll give it alml I got_

_That is my plan_

_Realize what I lost_

_You know you can _

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_I wanna make it right_

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around _

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it _

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it _

_Bet on it_

**Sasuke stops in his tracks and pauses himself**

_How will I know if theres a path we're taking?_

**He looks the other way**

_I thought I lost_

_My heart is breakin'_

**Sasuke looked down at his hands **

_I don't wanna make the same mistake_

**He starts dancing again**

_Singers:_

_Did you ever…_

_Sasuke:_

_Doubt your dream will ever come true?_

_Singer:_

_Did you ever…_

_Sasuke:_

_Blame the world but never blame you?_

_Singers:_

_I wll never…_

_Sasuke:_

_Try to live a lie again _

_I don't wanna win this game if I cant play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop that's who I am_

_I'l give it all I got _

_That is my plan_

_Realize what I lost_

_You know you can _

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it _

_Bet on it_

_I wanna make it right _

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around _

_Today is the day_

_Amd I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

**He stops**

_Whoa…hold up_

_Give me room to think…_

_Bring it on now…_

**He makes a golf swinging motion**

_Gotta work on my swing _

_Gotta do my own thing_

**He goes down to see his reflection in the pond**

_Its no good at all_

_To see yourself_

_And not recognize your face_

_Out of m own_

_Its such a scary place_

_Ohhh _

_The answers are all_

_Inside of me_

_All I gotta do_

_Is believe…_

**He slaps the water and runs back up **

_I'm nto gonna stop_

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot that's who I am that is my plan we'll end up on top_

_You can _

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_You can_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on it_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right that is the way_

_To turn my life around_

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it bet on it_

_You can bet on _

_ME!_


	10. everyday

_**Chapter 10 Everyday**_

**The night of the talent show, Sasuke goes up to Ino. "I don't want to sing with you, plus remember…no employees? I'm an employee". Ino almost started crying "what?? No you're an MVP! You can sing with me!" Sasuke apologized and walked away. Ino went ot her dressing room sobbing. **

**Sasuke ran to Shikamaru and the other 'wildcats' or his friends. "Listen, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry! I'm not going to sing with her! Sakura left me! I'm a lone! I have no one please!" Sasuke was saying almost in tears. Naruto saw that he meant it and accepted his apology with no hesitation. Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke "listen, I really don't want to my sister stink in the talent show, please, I'm begging you, just this once sing with her?" Sasuke felt bad for Ino so he nodded and walked to her dressing room and opened the door.**

**"Ino?" he asked "listen, I feel kinda bad so I guess I'll sing with you." Ino looked up from her now wet with tears hands and jumped up. "Thank you Sasuke! I'll have to get changed!" So she motioned him out with Shikamaru. Shikamaru handed him a couple sheets of music "Ino wants you to learn this new song". Sasuke looked surprised "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN A NEW SONG IN 10 MINUTES???" Shikamaru shrugged and told Sasuke to start learning.**

**Once Ino was changed Shikamaru brought her backstage "ready for that new song?" He asked "What new song??" She yelled. Shikamaru replied "exactly…" and he whispered a plan that he and the wildcats made along with Sakura. Ino looked surprised "but-"Shikamaru cut her off "don't worry you'll still get to sing with him".**

**When it was there turn Sasuke walked out onto the stage and looked nervous. He had learned the whole song in 10 minutes but he was nervous he would forget the song.**

**Ten Ten started playing th piano and he sang.**

_Sasuke:_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means theres no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can…_

**Sasuke looks to see that Sakura is walking up the isle between the tables in a white and blue dress. (not like a wedding dress)**

_Sakura:_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_Sasuke:_

_Its our turn and I'm loving _

_Where we're at_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Because this moments really all we have_

_Sasuke:_

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Sakura:_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Sasuke:_

_Gotta run_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Sasuke:_

_Everyday_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_From right now_

_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

_Sakura:_

_Take my hand_

_Sasuke:_

_Together we, will celebrate.._

_Sakura:_

_Celebrate_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Ohh everyday_

_Sakura:_

_They say that you should follow…_

_Sasuke:_

_And chase down what you dream_

_Sakura:_

_But if you get lost and lost yourself…_

_Sasuke:_

_What does it really mean?_

_Sakura:_

_Yeaa no matter where we go_

_Sasuke:_

_Oh yea it starts from where we are_

_Sakura:_

_Theres more to life…_

**Sasuke joins in**

_When we listen to our hearts!_

_And because of you I've got the streignth to start!_

_Yea yea yea!_

_Everyday_

_Of our lives _

_Wanna find you there…_

_Sakura:_

_Wanna hold on tight._

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Gotta run, while we're young and keep the faith _

_Sakura:_

_Ohhhh_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Everyday!_

_Sasuke:_

_From right now_

_Sakura/Sasuke:_

_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud!_

_Take me hand.._

_Together we.._

_Will celebrate…_

_Sakura:_

_Hooo everday!_

_Sasuke:_

_Taking it back,_

_Doing everything together…_

_Sakura:_

_Its better like that,_

_And stronger now,_

_Than ever!_

_Sasuke:_

_We're not gonna lose…_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Cause we get to choose…_

_How its gonna beeeee!!_

**The music goes quiet**

_Sasuke:_

_Everyday…_

_Of our lives…_

**Sakura grabs Sasuke's arm/**

_Sakura:_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight._

_Sasuke:_

_Gonna run, while we're young…_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_And keep the faith…_

**The music gets faster and they start to dance**

_Keep the FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITHHHH!!!!!_

**Sasuke's team and all his other friends run onto the stage and join in**

_Everyone:_

_EVERYDAY!_

_Of our lives!_

_Sasuke/wildcats:_

_Wanna find you there…_

_Sakura/wildcats:_

_Gonna HOLD ON TIGHT!_

_Everyone:_

_Gonna run! While we're young_

_And keep the faith!_

_And keep the faith!_

**Sasuke saw Ino on the bottom of the stage crying and sasuke felt bad and asked her to dance with everyone and she joined in**

_Everyone:_

_Everyday!_

_From right now_

_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate!_

_Everyday!_

_Live everyday!_

_Sakura:_

_Ohhhh everyday!_

_Wildacts:_

_Live everyday!_

_Sasuke:_

_Nana! Everyday! Ohh yeaaa_

_Sakura:_

_I say everyday!_

_Wildcats:_

_Everyday!_

_Sasuke:_

_everyday!_

_Wildcats:_

_Everyday!_

_Sakura:_

_Everyday!_

_Wildcats:_

_Everyday!_

_Sasuke:_

_Ev-eryday!_

_Wildacats:_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Sasuke:_

_Everyday!_

_Sasuke/Sakura:_

_Everydayyyyy_

_Every…..dayyyyyyyyyyy_

_Sasuke:_

_Yea…_

**Everyone grabs hands and bows to the audience In a wave.**

**Everything was back to the way it started….**


End file.
